


tirar la toalla

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-11
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advertencias: episodio 2x06, y como tengo memoria pez, los diálogos me lo invento., y escenas muy calientes .</p>
            </blockquote>





	tirar la toalla

LO QUE OCURRIÓ

 

Danny coge una toalla.

 

_ ¿que haces? - pregunta Steve, todo sudoroso, y casi preparado para entrar en el rink.

 

_ Prepararnos para tirar la toalla, rendirnos.- Danny juguetea con la toalla, mientras parece que Lori se va a mear encima, pues no para de moverse de un lado a otro, fácilmente se podría confundir como una niña pequeña con ganas de ir al baño.

 

_¡ El protector bucal!- dice Steve, mirando a Danno.

 

_¿protector bucal?,- vuelve a preguntar, mientras que Lori sigue moviéndose, es muy estresante para Steve.

 

Saca el protector bucal, y se lo pone a Steve en la boca.

 

LO QUE OCURRIÓ EN LA MENTE DE UN SEAL SUPER CALIENTE,.

 

_¡Protector bucal!- exclamá Steve, mientras Lori, no aparece en su mente, sólo ve a Danny.

_¿Protector bucal?- Danny lo saca del bolsillo y le echa un poco de agua, y se lo pone en la boca de su amigo, pero ocurre en Danny no tiene nada en sus manos.

Steve, lamé los dos dedos Danny, pasa su lengua por ellos, los chupa, mientas que Danny se acerca más, y más. Steve sigue jugueteando con los dedos de su amigo. Danny lanzá un leve gemido, disfrutando de la atención que Steve le da a sus dedos.

 

LO QUE OCURRIÓ ANTERIORMENTE EN LA MENTE DEL SEAL CALIENTE.

 

Danny tiene una toalla en su mano.

_Estamos listos para tirar la toalla- de repente Danno aparece cubierto por una minúscula toalla blanca. (y lori no se encuentra, fue corriendo al planeta Marte, donde había un baño).

 

_¡Pues tiremos la toalla! - Steve se acerca a Danny y le arranca la toalla, dejando al rubio completamente desnudo, tira la toalla al suelo. Mientras tanto, el moreno atrapa la boca de su amigo, y lo besa con pasión, y como siempre, en sus sueños Danny le corresponde, demostrando una su hambre de besos, batallando para tener el control, pero luego se rinde.

 

Steve mordisquea la oreja, aminorá la marcha en el cuello. Poco a poco se arrodilla para estar más cómodo.

Conduce su lengua hasta los pezones del rubio, los succiona, lamé, y se imagina que se esta comiendo su helado favorito.

 

Su boca es traicionera y decide por él, y pues esta cansada de ir lentamente, va directa así su objetivo, el pene del Danny.

Steve, tiene el pene de su amigo en su boca, ¡que gran sensación!, chupar, lamer, mordisquear, volver a repetir, mientras las manos de Danny juega con el pelo de Steve, y jadea.

 

_¿Steve,?- pregunta un preocupado Danno, mientras Lori esta a su lado- ¿Steve?.

_¿que pasa?- pregunta Steve con un tono decepcionado al darse cuenta que todo esta en su cabeza.

_ ¿quieres que tire la toalla?- Danno tiene la toalla en su mano.

_¡protector bucal! .


End file.
